Princess Kenny's Apology
by TheBestintheWorld14
Summary: Douchebag and the boys have just defeated Princess Kenny and she gives the boys an apology as to why she betrayed the boys and took the Stick of Truth for herself. The boys can't forgive her for what she has done, so Kenny gives the boys the REAL reason why she did what she did…


**Hey Guys.**

**Okay so i got this idea from The Stick of Truth Video Game and i sounded good in my head and i hope it's come out good when ive translated it onto paper and now Fanfiction.**

**I Do Not Own South Park in any way shape or form. The Show and its Character's Belong to my Idols Matt Stone and Trey Parker.**

* * *

"Now King Douchebag! Fart on Princess Kenny's balls" Shouted Cartman

"What about the gentlemans oath?!" Said the Big Bad Government Guy in a surprised tone.

Wow, what a messed up situation. So the Princess had it all planned to take the Stick of Truth from us because Men and Elves killed her parents a long time ago. She then not only took the stick for her and for the strange government guy but she had drank some of the Taco Bell Green sauce and became one of the scariest things known to man. Nazi Zombie Princess Kenny.

No matter what we did, no matter how many times we killed her, she would get back up again as if nothing had happened. Kyle had summoned an Elemental in which he used his little brother Ike to stop Princess Kenny, this didn't work. Butters became Professor Chaos to try and stop the evil Princess to no avail. Stan and Jimmy's attacks seemed to have no effect on the princess and now we were fast running out of ideas. Cartman, Mr Marsh & Terence and Phillip had told me one thing, never fart on anyones balls. Now the Grand Wizard was now telling me to break that oath.

Cartman had a tight hold of Princess Kenny and lifted her off her feet, making sure that she couldn't run or escape from the fate that awaited her.

Douchebag clenched his asshole, feeling his fart rumbling inside of him, before releasing my Nagasaki fart onto the princess's balls.

The Princess screamed as the fart hit her balls and a flash of white light had arose from Princess Kenny's balls blinding everything and everyone in sight but just as suddenly as it had started, it had ended. Clyde's Tower had been destroyed, the walls of the tower had been blown away and the platform that the boys were standing on had been blown off as well. The Power of King Douchebags Nagasaki had not just damaged the tower but most of the town seemed to have been destroyed through the power of the Nagasaki.

Member's of Clydes faction as well as members of Kupa Keep, The Elven Kingdom and the Girls looked in shock as the tower lay before them, in complete ruin. Many were wondering what on earth had happened inside of the tower.

"Urgh What do you think happened in there ahhhh" Tweek said nervously

"I Don't know, but whatever it was it completely destroyed the tower" Dogpoo said

"Hey, Where's The New Kid" Annie spoke up looking around the group for the Douchebag

"Hey Yeah, Where's The Grand Wizard and the Paladin" Scott Malkinson Said looking around as well.

"The Bard, The Elf King and Stan Marshwalker arnt here either" Craig said in his usual emotionless tone

All of the Kids looked extremely worried and some began to think that maybe some of the greatest warriors in all of Zaron had fallen. Suddenly a bit of rubble started to move and the head of Stan Marshwalker popped up from the rubble.

"STAN" Wendy screamed as Chris Donnelly and Dogpoo helped Stan out of the Rubble,

Kyle, Douchebag's & Butter's head popped up as they had managed to stumble out of the rubble both of them helped Jimmy out as well who looked stunned that the tower had fallen.

"Wow, guess we were lllll luu luuuu lucky to get out of there fellas. He said wiping dirt off of himself.

Cartman's head popped as both Tweek and Token helped him but they were struggling.

"Goddamn Cartman, what the hell have you eaten" Token said struggling to get him out of the dirt

"Yeah man arghhh, you feel fatter than normal oh god" Tweek said also struggling

"Hey Screw you guys" Cartman said

Cartman was finally helped out of the rubble but then everyone noticed that Cartman had a hold of someone.

"What the Hell Kenny" Cartman said while holding him up "Why the hell would you betray us like that"

"Yeah Kenny" Stan said "That was pretty messed up"

"Dude you know why" Kenny finally said,

"Yeah all because your family were killed by Humans and Elves" Kyle raised

"Yeah Kenny, You acted like a a aaa a aaa Douchebag" Jimmy Said with his normal stutter "no offence Douchebag"

Douchebag simply nodded his head to Jimmy to signal that he wasn't bothered about it.

"I don't think there is anyway we can forgive you for what you did Kenny" Kyle said

"I was on my period" Kenny shouted as everyone gasped.

"Dude" Cartman said "That's a pretty good excuse"

"Yeah, That would explain a lot" Stan said looking at Kenny

"Well Yeah Stan you buttpipe, Kenny is a Princess" Cartman replied

"Damn, I guess we can forgive you then Kenny" Kyle said.

Suddenly a voice behind all of the kids gathered caused them all to turn around,

"Clyde its bedtime" Clyde's Father said "and please god remember to put the toilet seat down this time"

"DAAAAAD" Clyde said Embarrassed that his father had brought up his Toilet incident again.

Everyone started heading home but not before saying goodbye to everyone. Jimmy, Craig, Douchebag, Butters, Cartman, Kenny, Stan, Kyle & Ike would all be walking the same way, Whereas Tweek, Token, Wendy, Bebe, Red, Annie, Dogpoo & Chris Donnelly would all be going a different way.

"See you all tomorrow" said Stan as he and the rest of the boys headed towards home

"Bye Guys" Tweek called "I hope to Christ the Underpants Gnomes don't come for my underpants again urgh godddd!"

"Goddamn Tweek you need to chill out and lay off the coffee, Laters you lot" Token said with a smile.

"Bye Guys" Wendy called before running upto to Stan and Hugged him, "Night Stan, I Love You" and before Stan could reply, she kissed him on the lips, but to her surprise no vomit had come from Stan's mouth.

She Smiled at him before rejoining The rest of the girls on their way home

"Bye New Kid" Annie Called. Douchebag didn't respond,

"Dude I think Annie likes you" said Butters with a smile.

"Awww dude that is soo gay" Cartman called "its bad enough with Stan & that tree hugger"

The walk back to their houses was a short one seeing as Craig and Jimmy lived right next door to Clyde, and when the five boys reached Douchebag's house they stopped to say goodnight

"Thanks for your help in bringing down that asshole Clyde and Princess Kenny" Kyle said

"Yeah Thanks New Kid, That was definitely in the top 10 worst things we've ever faced" Stan said before walking home

"Thanks for farting on my balls and sorting me out, i don't what came over me" said Kenny as he followed Stan and Kyle.

"Its cool you're a king now, not a Wizard King like me but still" Cartman said heading to his home

"Thanks for playing with all of us Douchebag" Butters said "I hope you can play with all of this again tomorrow" and with that Butter's gave Douchebag a hug which he accepted before Butter's headed into his house.

Douchebag walked up to the front door of his house, opened it, walked inside and closed the door. After the day he had he didn't visits from Visitors or Underpants Gnomes.

* * *

**Thank you for Reading. Please let me know what you think of this story and please be 100% honest, this is a tryout oneshot story. if people like this story then i am thinking about doing a few other oneshots from the Stick of Truth. Please Review, if you liked it then Favourite this badboy.**

**Thanks Guys**


End file.
